Saving Reno
by jennie300303
Summary: Au: What if instead of Tseng and Elena being captured by the remenants it had been Reno. What if Jenova was never found? how would the events of Advent children change? rated m for possible future violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my second attempt at fan fiction. Hopefully you all enjoy this. Please feel free to flame/review/critique. I promise not to be to offended. Also this is just the prologue the other chapters should be much much longer. :)

**Summary: ** Au: What if instead of Tseng and Elena being captured by the remenants it had been Reno. What if Jenova was never found? how would the events of Advent children change? rated m for possible future violence. possible reno/rufus in later chapters as well.

**Disclaimer: **this is the only disclaimer I'm likely to put up. I do not own anything. I wish I did but ya, I don't sadly.

* * *

Reno wasn't just angry, oh no, he was pissed! How dare Rufus send him on a solo mission to the Northern Cave. The mission itself was bogus enough, but no Turk was ever sent on a solo mission. At least not ones who were expected to return.

Oh Gods! That was it wasn't it? Rufus didn't expect him to return did he. Reno wracked his brain trying to think of what he could possibly have done to merit going on a suicide mission. That's when Reno remembered exactly what his mission was. He briefly went over the mission report in his mind. 'Check the Northern Cave and the surrounding area for traces of Jenova. Should you find any remains, place them in the steel box provided. Be aware of a gang of silver haired men who've been said to frequent the area.'

Reno scoffed at the absurdity of his mission. Jenova was long gone. As much as he loathed to admit it, Strife and his gang of miscreants had dispersed of the calamity 2 years ago. As for the silver haired men, well Reno laughed, he was a Turk after all. No gang was going to take him down, he vowed. He grew up near the slums of Midgar and therefore frequented the slums daily.

Finally deciding the mission didn't require 2 Turks and that was the only reason he had been sent alone, Reno grabbed the designated steel box and started his search. This didn't mean Rufus wouldn't get an earful when he returned to Healin. Reno enjoyed having partners, they not only had your back, they kept things interesting. Especially Rude, he may not be much of a talker but he sure as hell kept things interesting.


	2. Getting caught

**A/n: **here's chapter 2 for you guys. i'm not horribly fond of this chapter myself but it's not horrible either. so please feel free to critique/flame/review.

* * *

Reno sighed as he rounded a corner. He was still irked with Rufus, for sending him on this, what he deemed now as a wild goose chase. Why couldn't he have sent Elena? Oh yeah, she still had paperwork that had been due last Tuesday. He'd forgotten about that. It was now Saturday.

Leaning against a pile of rubble Reno smirked to himself. None of his co-workers with the exception of Rude could figure out how he managed to do all of his paperwork. Especially when he didn't seem to do anything in the office. (Reno was usually first in the office and by the time the others arrived Reno would be nearly done with his paperwork and seemingly doing nothing.)

As Reno sank deeper into his thoughts he began placing more and more weight on the pile of rubble, until it collapsed beneath him. Springing back he barely caught himself before he fell. Where the pile of rubble had been now lay a small side cavern. Reno grumbled slightly to himself and entered the cavern. The mission may be completely absurd, but he'd honestly be able to say he searched all of the Northern Cave. Being a Turk you wouldn't believe it but honesty was high on his priority list, at least when it pertained to his boss or friends.

Rounding the bend Reno ducked behind another pile of rubble. He'd heard voices drifting from just ahead. Peeking around the pile of rubble he saw the three silver haired men he'd been warned about, at least he guessed these were the same guys. Honestly he felt he could take them. The only one who looked like he'd be a challenge was the burly looking one. The other two were frail looking and looked like they could be snapped in half rather easily.

Deciding he could actually take all three of them on at once if he did things right, Reno cast Thundaga on the larger one. He didn't bother to make sure his target went down with the attack because, after a shock like that no one would be getting up. He then charged at the girly looking one swinging his E.M.R. as he did so. He let out a rather surprised grunt when he felt it crash with a sword.

The third guy had blocked the blow. Reno yelped in further surprise when he felt a pair of arms wrap up and between his armpits ending in a clasped position behind his neck. He felt himself being lifted in the air by said arms and it took him a moment to realize it was the burly guy. He was amazed because he'd been sure no one could get up after a Thundaga like that.

"What the fuck!?! How'd... never mind who the hell are you bastards?" Reno asked while glaring at the youngest gang member who had walked up to him.

"Ah yes how rude of me not to introduce myself. Although in truth it was your fault for attacking us first. In any case I am Kadaj, Yazoo is next to me, and Loz is the one holding you. Now that I answered your question you must answer mine." said Kadaj pleasantly.

"That depends on your questions" Reno retorted. A good Turk never gave out any information.

"Mouthy aren't we? I merely want to know your name and why you're here." murmured Kadaj.

Reno grinned, "Those are on a need to know basis, and quite frankly you don't need to know."

Kadaj shrugged. He really didn't care why this stranger was here. "Then where's mother? You had to be looking for something up here, I'm sure someone such as yourself wouldn't be just visiting a place like this to look at the sites."

Reno raised an eye at this. Were they serious they wanted their mother? What were they mommies boys? "I haven't seen anyone else her, so I can't help you there." Reno replied.

Just then Yazoo sauntered over to Kadaj, "I found this box where he jumped out of." he said jerking his chin toward Reno.

Kadaj stared incredulously at Yazoo. "What do I care about a box?"

"Well I can't open it so I was thinking our friend here might have put mother in there." Yazoo replied.

Reno scrunched up his nose at this, now he was really confused. There was no way a person's body could fit in that box. What'd they think he was? some psycho who killed people and stuck his victims in a box? Even Turks let their targets or victims (whichever be the case) have a decent burial. Well at least the ones they didn't blow up.

Rather suddenly Reno felt a stinging sensation on his head and saw spots before his eyes. Trying to focus on what was going on around him he heard the girly one asking, "…ou hear me?" Reno just stared blankly because obviously he had no clue what was going on at this moment in time.

At the blank stare he was getting Yazoo raised the butt of his Velvet Nightmare to strike Reno for what the red head assumed was the second time. Kadaj reached out stopping Yazoo and said, "Now brother he didn't here you. Ask him your question again nicely and if he doesn't answer, well shoot him."

Grinning Yazoo commanded, "Tell us, where is mother? We know you have her. Is she in this box?"

Reno retorted, "I dunno what your talking about. I dunno what you've been told bout us Turks but we don't randomly kill women for the fun of it and stick them in boxes." as he finished his sentence a sudden realization struck him. These men had silver hair, spoke of "mother", and were amazing fighters. These guys were Sephiroth, or well, clones of Sephiroth.

Glaring Reno replied, "Like I'd tell you assh…shit! The Fuck?! That hurt!"

Yazoo lowered his gun. The bullet had left a rather decent sized hole in the loud mouthed Turks shoulder. "Next time answer the question Yazoo spat out.

"Brothers, he's a Turk right?" came Loz's tentative voice. "The way he talked there's more of them. Perhaps one of the others can open this infernal box?"

"Sounds Plausible. Alright, teach him a lesson for not cooperating, but keep him alive. We may still be able to use him, even if it is only as bait." Kadaj stated as he left.


	3. Torture

**A/N: **sorry bout taking so long to update this, I've been having keyboard issues. I didn't realize a wireless keyboard took batteries and that mine had died lol. So ya sorry bout that :P Without further ado, here ya go.

* * *

Yazoo grinned, oh how he would enjoy this. He was the most sadistic of the three brothers. Pulling out a dagger from the pack on his back he turned to face the redhead and Loz. The dagger wasn't just a normal dagger, it had the blade of a normal dagger, but then circling the outside were four more smaller blades. If someone were to be stabbed with this, well let's just say it'd be difficult to stitch them back up.

Intending to slash from the chest to the abdomen, Yazoo lunges at the redhead only to be stopped by Loz's voice, "Yazoo, keep him alive remember? If you want to break his legs fine, slice him open fine, just use a single bladed dagger."

Yazoo's grin slipped a bit. He'd been looking forward to using his dagger, it'd been awhile since he'd shredded someones skin with it. Oh well he supposed he did have to keep the redhead alive for bait or some silly thing like that.

Glancing down Yazoo spotted the stun baton the redhead had tried to use against him earlier. Picking it up he noticed it looked like a prototype, or at the very least the newest type of rod, it wasn't even available on the black market yet. He extended the rod fully and willed the electricity to flow from it. The rod sparked to life, and Yazoo could feel the power surge through the rod. Swinging the rod at the struggling rehead, Yazoo glared at Loz when he let go of said redhead.

Reno had ducked, missing being hit by his EMR by mere inches. "WTF Loz!?!" Yazoo screamed while Loz proceeded to regrab Reno before he had a chance to get away.

"If you want to shock him, feel free but not while I'm holding him. Honestly Yazoo, Electricity travels through objestcts and you would have shocked me as well." Loz explained matter factly. He then turned Reno around and slugged him once hard in the stomach and stood back. "Now you can electorcute him." Loz said smiling.

Reno had fallen hard and fast after the punch. All of the air was knocked out of him. He scrambled to his knees and took in a deep breath of air. As he was exhaling his muscles seized up for a couple of seconds, as he simultaneously felt a thwack to his back from his EMR. "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't have something connected tp me to coounteract my own weapon did you?" Reno asked. "Cause that would be awfully dumb of me."

Yazoo scowled at Reno who was already nearly on his feet. He was getting rather annoyed, he couldn't kill the redhead, he couldn't shock the crap out of him, what could he do?

Loz apparently had been getting annoyed with Reno as well because he picked him up and slammed him several times into the wall of the cave. Well shit reno'd forgotten about Loz and his smirk had fallen from his face the moment he felt his body being lifted into the air.

Yazoo withdrew a single bladed dagger from the sheath at his side. Reno looked up and watched as 3 Yazoo's, each identical to the other, came at him. Reno shook his head and tried to focus. He thought the right Yazoo was the real one but he couldn't be sure as they kept moving. Damn that wall, he was sure it'd given him a concussion if his triple vision was anything to go by. He made a valiant attempt at dodging the right Yazoo's dagger by moving left, and had that been the real Yazoo he might have done it. Sadly the center Yazoo had been the real one and so He'd jumped right into the attack. The dagger left a rather sizeable gash on Reno's right arm.

A second thrust from Yazoo found the dagger embedded deep within Reno's stomach. With a twist of Yazoo's wrist Reno felt like his abdomen wa son fire. He refused to cry out however, a good Turk never let his enemy see him in pain.

Yazoo grinned it seemed his play toy was tougher than he'd originally thought. He wanted to leave his mark on the redhead, so he flipped him onto his back and began ever so slowly making a lsanted line from the left shoulder blade to the center of the back. Still the redhead refused to cry out in pain so Yazoo made a second slanted line, this time from the right shoulder blad to the center of the back, forming a V shap on the upper back.

Reno clenched his teeth against the pain. He kept telling himself he wouldn't cry out. But damn that third line the one going from the bottom of the V all the way down his spine really hurt. He let a small whimper escape his lips and he began cursing himself for it. He would not show weakness in front of these remenants of Sephiroth. Son instead of letting another whimper escape his lips he began damning Yazoo to the deepest depths of the life stream.

Yazoo just smirked at the redhead. He'd heard the whimper and while it hadn't been the outwardly begging he'd hoped for it would have to do. "Let this be a reminder to you, don't you ever lie to us again! We know mothers in that box, and if we ask you again you'd better give us the combination to that box. You're lucky I'm feeling so damn nice today, or you're punishment could have been a whole lot worse. Loz you take over from here." Yazoo spat out as he stomped further into the cave.

"You know you are lucky, I've seen him do much worse to people who didn't even do so much as look at him" Loz whispered. With that being said he picked up the redhead and carried him to another section of the cave. A section that looked to be a makeshift room, with pine needles on the ground for a bed. Setting the redhead down on the pine needles Loz rummaged around in his belonging until he came up with a low level cure materia. Casting Cure on the now unconscious redhead Loz murmured, "Sorry I couldn't do more but Yazoo would kill me if he knew I did even that much. Although if I hadn't you'd of bled to death." Of course being unconscious Reno heard none of this.

* * *

A/N:As always feel free to Review/Critique/Flame

Ok the EMR doesn't have a button in this story to make it shoot electricity, you will it to with you're mind due to Shinra technology. It's a new prototype Reno's trying out. All of the Turks get to try out the prototype weapons, obviously not when they're sent out on dangerous missions but when sent out on simple ones. Remember this mission was more of a joke than anything so he has his prototype EMR, not his regular one, really this has no play in the stor yand is completely informatory as i don't think there'd actaully be a button to push on the EMR or that it would be battery charged like many people seem to liek to make it be.

Secondly i do have through ch. 6 done but i'm not terribly fond with how it came out after the halfway point of Ch. 3 soo... i dunno if im going to re-write the rest of it or just stick it up a si've got it, to me there's too much talking in this, tell me what you think please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **ch 3. im sorry for the slow updates i have excuses but im not going to use them because really this should have been up way before now. i'd like to thank everyone for all the story alerts and reviews i have been getting, i do appreciate them and read them, i'll try to reply to all reviews i get promise.

There actually is more to this chapter quite a bit more but i wanted you to all know i was alive so i thought i'd post this and when i get the chance i will type up the rest and put it in a new ch.

* * *

"Why the hell isn't Reno back yet Tseng?" roared an irate President Rufus. After all the mission had been a joke rleally. he had sent Reno to the crater for piece of mind and nothing more. He was positive Reno wouldn't find anything. If he did happen to run into those gang members he was confident the redhead could take them out. Really he was killing to birds with one stone, or so he had thought anyways.

"Sir, we lost communications with Reno, about six hours ago. we assumed it was interference from wheather in the area. Now I'm thinking it could have been something more sinister" Tseng replied.

"Try calling his phone. With the limited number of Turks that I have I can't stand to lose my best field agent." Rufus said calmly.

"Yes Sir" Tseng said sullenly. Really he was head Turk,that automatically made him the best field agent in his mind. It also meant he was the best at well, everything. Of course this was just his ego but that didn't matter to him. "It's just because Rufus has a thing for Reno" Tseng muttered tryign to make himself feel better.

"What was that?" Rufus asked his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I said I'll get right on it" Tseng replied as he scurried off to make the phone call.

One ring, two rings, on the third ring someone picked up. "Reno, I don't know what the hell you're doing but you need to get your ass back here now! The PResident isn't happy, Furthermore..."Tseng began ranting at the person on the other line.

"Reno? so that's the redheads name? Now I wonder why he couldn't of told me himself, would have saved me some trouble." came the silky reply.

Tseng stopped mid rant when he heard a voice other than Reno's come across the line. "Whose this?" He asked cautiously.

"Kadaj and you are?" asked Kadaj in a friendly tone.

"Tseng head of the Turks. I demand to talk to my subordinate immediatly" commanded Tseng.

"Tsk, tsk, is that how you speak to the man who has your subordinates life in his hands?" Kadaj asked rather amusedly.

"I have no use for subordinates who get themselves caught." Tseng yelled into the phone and then hung up. 'Good if he's gone and got himself caught that means we have no use for him and we'll just leave him to his death.' Tseng thought evilly.

Tseng marched right back to Rufus's office door and after knocking, he entered. "Sir it appear as though Reno, has been taken captive. I'm assuming by the gang we heard about in the northern cave. when I called Reno's cell one of them answered and I assured them that we don't bargain for the life of a single Turk. I will have Reno put on the inactive list immediatly." Tseng reported with a small gleam in his eye. Surely he would be Rufus's favorite now.

"You handled a hostage situation without even informing me there was one? Did it ever occur to you that i just might want to be informed of this, and that I might just place my subordinates lives above money? I regard each of your lives as highly valuable! You will get this guy back on the line this instant understand!" Rufus shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Tseng said dejectedly. meanwhile he was thinking 'Please let them of already killed the redheaded menace.'


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling out his phone Tseng redialed Reno's number. On the second ring someone picked up. "I knew you'd be calling back. I have a little surprise for you," came Kadaj's voice.

A gunshot was heard along with a faint whimper. A smack and Kadaj's voice soon followed, "You better start screaming or the abuse'll only get worse. Yazoo intensify the torture." Kadaj picked up the phone and began speaking. "Well it seems the redhead isn't cooperating, but rest assured he's being punished for your impudence earlier. As well as for his uncooperative behavior. When I call you back, you had better be more accommodating or let's just say, you're redheaded friend won't be on this world much longer." With that being said Kadaj hung up.

Tseng went limp and dropped the phone. Sure he wasn't overly fond of Reno and had wshed him dead numerous times but in his heart he knew Reno was an invaluable Turk. He really couldn't afford the demise of such a good field agent. "I take it things didn't go well?" Rufus questioned breaking through Tseng's thoughts.

"He's being tortured currently, Sir. When they call back, we're to be more accommodating." Tseng replied trying to recompose himself.

"I see," is all Rufus said as he got lost in his own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj set the phone down with a grin. Things were finally going his way. He honestly hadn't been sure that, that Tesng guy would call back, but he supposed these humans were all soft hearted int he end.

Kadaj turned towards a slightly cowering Reno who was grasping at his freshly bleeding leg. Yazoo hadn't actually been in the room when he'd talked to Tseng, he'd just said that to scare Tseng into doing what he wanted. It was usually quite effective. "it seems you might be of some use to me yet, Red. They appear to be willing to negotiate for your release." Kadaj said smiling demonically at Reno.

Reno merely glared at Kadaj, he had to be lying. Afterall a Turks life was not worth negotiating over. That was one of the first things you learned in training. Along with never give up information no matter what. That training is what was keeping Reno from giving up the combination to the empty steel box, or so eh kept telling himself that. In reality he knew if Kadaj were to find out how to open the box, he'd be dead. He might now of been had he told Kadaj in the begining but hindsight was a bitch.

"Loz make sure you stop Red's bleeding, can't have him bleeding out until we have mother" commented Kadaj nly further solidifying Reno's fears. Kadaj then walked out of the closet sized room that was being used as Reno's cell.

Nodding Loz left the room only to return a minute lter with a first aid kit. Taking out a low level cure materia Loz smiled at Reno. He kidn of liked the kid. Sure he had mother but, anyone who could stand up to Kadaj and Yazoo like this kid had, well they had to be something special. Loz cast 4 cure spells on Reno and then cleaned out the remaing wounds with rubbing alcohol before wrapping them to keep them from being infected.

As he was packing up the first aid kit he said, "That should have stopped the bleeding for the most part." With those words he left the room. It wouldn't do if Kadaj or Yazoo realized he had a soft spot for the kid. Maybe after they had mother he could keep him as a pet. He'd always wanted a pet of his very own.

* * *

**A/n: **finally updated :) I still have another 2 chapters written so hopefully they'll get posted soon. I'm going to try and post the next chapter within the next couple of days but we'll see what i can do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena I need you to call Cloud at his delivery service line. If we're to get Reno back we're going to need his help. Rude you get the chopper ready, we're going to meet Cloud half-way at Healin. Tseng you get enough gear around for a full on attack against this gang. No one kidnaps one of my Turks and gets away with it." Rufus commanded everyone. "especially Reno," he said under his breath. At his command the three remaining Turks jumped into action to complete their assigned tasks.

Elena hastily dialed Strife's delivery service. After about the fourth ring she gave Rufus a look as if to say no ones answering. "Keep trying" was all Rufus said. Finally around the tenth ring somebody picked up.  
"Strife delivery service you name it we deliver..." came Tifa's voice through the line.  
"Oh Tifa! Is Cloud home?" Elena asked a bit surprised someone had finally picked up.  
"Whose this?" Tifa asked slightly suspiciously.  
"Awe come on Tifa, I know I haven't been there in nearly a week but surely you remember me?" Elena asked in a joking manner.  
"Oh I remember you. What can I help you with?" Tifa asked with a half laugh.  
"Well actually i need to talk to Cloud about something." Elena said softly.  
"He's not here. If you leave a message I'll make sure he gets it." Tifa offered helpfully.  
"Just, um, tell him Rufus needs to speak with him at Healin." Elena said."  
"ok sure" Tifa replied.  
"oh and Tifa, it's urgent. Life and death urgent."  
Elena said quickly as she hung up. Elena then returned to Rufus's side to wait for the other's to finish their tasks.

Rude reached the roof of Shinra and fished the chopper keys out of his suit. He unlocked the doors. (Reno was anal about locking his "babies" up, as if someone would steal a chopper.) Rude began his pre-flight check-list. It only took about 20 minutes to make sure everything was in top shape. Really he didn't expect any less, Reno was the only one who flew the choppers on a regular basis. What could he say, the kid loved to fly, nearly as much as Cid himself did. Cid had been the one to teach Reno actually if Rude recalled correctly. Shaking his head of his thoughts Rude returned to the President's side as well. Elena had shown up only about 10 minutes before him.

Tseng scowled. He did not want to go after Reno. If the prick was stupid enough to get caught, why should he risk his life to go after him. Then again it had been his fault that Reno was currently being tortured. Sighing Tseng checked the materia he was grabbing. Fire and cure for Rude, Ice and barrier for Elena, and water and Esuna for himself. Next he grabbed Rude's gloves and mag rod, Elena's guns, and his own guns. he double checked the supplies and on impulse decided to grab Reno's mag-rod as well as a thunder materia. why the idiot didn't ever bring a defensive materia was beyond him, especially since the red head was the one always getting hurt.

Tseng then made sure each gun barrel was free of rust or any potential harmful substance, which of course they were. Next he checked the mag rods, it wouldn't do to have them catch before being fully extended. Nodding in satisfaction Tseng gathered the weapons and materia and returned to Rufus as well.

"Ah good you all finished relatively quickly. Now we can head to the chopper." Rufus commanded.

The ride to Healin only took half an hour by chopper. On the way Tseng concocted a plan that hopefully would keep Cloud from helping them. Climbing into the co-pilot seat Tseng began trying to convince Rude it'd be a good idea to try and fight Cloud. "We need to make sure he's up to par. It's been two years since we fought him and if he can't beat us then he'd be more of a hinderance than a help." Tseng was saying.

"You know Cloud's up to par Tseng. He goes out on those protect the town monster killing expeditions daily." Rude replied.

"I agree with Tseng." came Rufus's voice from the back. "I'm sure Tseng isn't giving us his real reason for fighting Cloud but yes, you, Elena, and Tseng will make sure Cloud's still up to par. The monsters around Midgar are jokes."

Tseng grinned as he sat back in his sea. He was sure Cloud wouldn't want to help someone who has just attacked him. No matter how good of friends he and Reno may be. Besides it wasn't like the three Turks couldn't take on a gang. They'd done it before with 2 Turks. Perhaps Reno was just losing his edge. That made Tseng grin even wider.

About five minutes after landing at Healin Elena's cell rang.

"Hello" Elena said.  
"Cloud's on his way, he'd of been there already but he was attacked by three silver haired men, who seem to be headed toward Healin as well." Tifa said getting right to the point.  
"Kadaj's gang, no doubt. They're the one's who...uhh, never mind." Elena mumbled. She'd almost blabbed again. She really had to watch herself about that. It didn't matter if Tifa and her were friends Turks were suppose to keep anything involving work a secret.  
"Elena?" Tifa questioned.  
"Oh look at the time! I got to go Tifa. Thanks for getting a hold of Cloud for me. Bye!" Elena said in a rush and hung up.  
"Nice save" Rude said while suppressing a chuckle.  
"Oh shut up" Elena said glaring.

* * *

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter :) I think I still have the next 2 chapters written. Heh I've been very busy, and not with my job either. I'm done with that :P Nope i was busy moving back in with my rents, although i get to sleep on the couch cause they're re-doing the bedroom.

So please review/critique/flame whatever you feel the need to do. Oh and the next chapter we find out why Reno's Rufus's favorite Turkl yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud looked up at Healin, he may have been on friendlier terms with Shinra but he still didn't fully trust them. Oddly enough it was the Turks he trusted the most, more specifically Reno. If only because it'd been Reno who had offered to help save Yuffie. Forget the fact Elena was taken too becaue he was sure the Turks could have handled it themselves. Reno had been the one who "refused" to fight them on Da Chao, claiming it was their day off. Cloud knew Turks never had "days off." It'd been Reno again who had let them pass on their way to fight Sephiroth, again claiming they were off duty.

The Turks and Cloud had become good drinking buddies over the past few years. They all tended to hang out at Tifa's newly constructed bar in Edge. Reno had even paid for it stating the money was a gift from Rufus. Cloud had found out through Rude that it'd all been Reno's money and that Reno'd felt so guilty about dropping the plate on Tifa's bar that this was in part his atonement. After finding this out, the Turks got free drinks. Tifa assured Reno it was because friends dont charge friends.

Sighing Cloud decided he'd put off going into Healin long enough and grabbed his sword as he began climbing the steps to he wndered why Rufus had chosen Healin as the meeting place. Perhaps Rufus wanted to treat him to a day at the Spa? Cloud let out a chuckle at that thought like Rufus would ever do that.

Upon opening the door to Healin Cloud heard a click and he raised his sword just in time to deflect several bullets sent his way, courtesy of Elena and Tseng. While the two Turks kept Cloud semi distracted Rude tried to sneak up behind, unfortunately for him, Cloud saw him and somersaulted out of the way while muttering to himself, "I knew the Turks couldn't be trusted"

Just as Cloud landed on his feet he had to bring his sword up again to deflect another onslaught of bullets. Growing annoyed he pushed off the ground, flipping in mid air to dodge more bullets aimed his way, he came to land behind Rufus whom he'd noticed only seconds earlier.

Rufus began to clap. "Ah good you still fight like the soldier you once claimed to be." he said with some amusement in his voice.

"Pft only in my head" Cloud mumbled wondering where this was leading. Louder he asked, "Quit wasting my time, what do you want?"

"Straight to the point good, there's no time to waste on this matter. In case you haven't noticed one of my Turks was not fighting you today. In case you did miss it, Reno's not here." Rufus was cut off by Tseng's phone ringing. Glaring at Tseng Rufus motioned for him to answer the phone.

Giving his phone a quick glance at his phone Tseng handed it to Rufus mouthing the word Kadaj.

"Hello" Rufus answered cooly.

"I don't have time to waste on you, put whoever's in charge on." Kadaj said.

"That would be me, but if you haven't got the time to speak with me...." began Rufus.

"Quit being insolent or I'll hang up and you'll never see your subordinate again." Kadaj replied icily. "Now where can i meet you?"

"Do you know where Healin is?" Rufus asked.

"No but i'll find it. I'll be there In about an hour with one of my brothers. If you give me what I want you'll get Reno back if not, well you know the consequences." Kadaj said as he hung up the phone.

Shaking his head at the Phone Rufus looked back up at Cloud. "Please Cloud help us get Reno back. He is indispensible, loyal, a hard worker when he wants to be and..."

"I don't care what he is to the company. Tell me what he is to you. Why you want to save him as a person not as your employee." Cloud replied.

Swalloing Rufus answered, "I know what he is to you Cloud surely you're going to help us no matter what I say. It'd be foolish to jeapordize his life for the sake of your pride. You may hate me, you may not trust the other Turks very much, but you do like and trust him. Am I right?" asked Rufus.

"I would never risk his life for my pride." Cloud ground out. "You are risking his life for the sake of your pride. Does his life mean so little? Now tell me why you want to save him, when it goes against Turk policy to save them should they be captured."

"One I'm different from my father, every Turks life is important to me and had it been any of the other Turks captured I'd be going through the same measures." Rufus said, meanwhile he was thinking 'except maybe asking for your help' "Secondly Reno is my friend and I wouldn't let any harm come to him."

"Damnit Rufus I know what he is to you just as you know what he is to me. You are his brother, that's all I wanted to hear from you. You couldn't even say that to save his life, your lucky I don't tell him, he'd be crushed." Cloud said getting frustrated with Rufus.

"You're risking his life as much as I am so let's stop this foolishness and work together. Kadaj should be here in about 20 minutes."

Nodding Cloud replied "You're right, I'm going to get Tifa to help, unfortunately the rest won't help, they still don't trust Shinra or the Turks." with that Cloud walked out the door and to his bike.

As Cloud walked out the front door Rufus shouted after him, "My Turks will be at the Northern Cave, That's where Reno was headed."

As soon as Cloud had left and the noise from his bike had died away Tseng rounded on Rufus, "What's this about you being Reno's brother? That's utter bullshit! and you didn't even refute him on it!"

"No Tseng it's the truth. You couldn't have known though because Reno's file is "s" clearance. Shinra eyes only. Of course that's because of his ties to the Shinra family." Rufus answered calmly.

"Sir shouldn't he be higher ranked than second-in-command of the Turks?" Elena asked.

"He would have but, first he's technically my half brother, the bastard son of my father. That alone would warrant keeping Reno's lineage a secret, but he's made a few decisions that warranted, in my father's mind, Reno from climbing any higher in the ranks. It took a lot of persuassion from me to get my father to keep Reno in his current position.

"Decisions? What decisions?" Elena asked.

"That's for Reno to tell." Rufus answered.

"So that's why Reno was treated like crap by your father, and so well by you." Tseng mused. silently in his head he was jumpng up and down. 'This means I'm the best, Rufus' just biased towards Reno.'

"I suppose I do treat him slightly better, but you must understand there are things in Reno's past that warrant it." Rufus replied.

Before any more questions could be asked dredging up more of Reno's hidden past Rude said, "That's enough! Kadaj will be here any second and we must prepare for him."

Everyone turned and stared at Rude with questioning eyes, but before any questions could be asked of him the door was thrown open and in walked Kadaj and one of his brothers.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this turned out way different from how I had it written, Damn Cloud and his over thinking. I couldn't get him to stop it in the beginning lol. anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Please Reply/flame/critique whatever you wish to do


	8. Chapter 8

All three Turk's stood in front of Rufus forming a sort of baricade between him and the two silver haired men. "Stand down, I believe we have a meeting with theses gentlemen." Rufus said.

At his command the Turks stood aside allowing the two men to speak to Rufus face to face.

"I am Kadaj, and this is my brother, Yazoo." said the younger man. "We both know that red....ahem...I mean Reno has mother locked in that box of his and we want her back. You need to give us the combination to the box and we'll give him back to you."

Whatever Rufus had been expecting it certainly wasn't this. "Wht do you meanby he has your mother? I gauruntee that box is empty." Rufus stated calmly.

"Lies! I know he has mother and unless we get her back Reno will die!" Kadaj said his voice rising in volume slightly.

"Who exactly is mother?" Rufus asked, although he was pretty sure he had a good idea by this point who it was. These boys looked similar to Sephiroth and Renop had been looking for Jenova when he'd been captured.

"Ah excuse me for my rudeness, I thougth you'd know who we were talking about. My mother would be who you call Jenova." Kadaj replied.

Elena gasped as everything clicked for her, Tseng looked slightly uneasy and Rude remained as stoic as ever.

"I assure you, my subordinate does not have Jenova in that box." Rufus replied.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Kadaj asked.

"Because, I have her. Not here of course, that would just be silly. She's locked in an old underwater Shinra lab. We can't have just anyone getting their hands on her," Rufus replied.

"If you dont want a random person getting a hold of her why would you tell me this at all?" questioned Kadaj.

"You have my subordinate and I would like him back. Jenova is worthless to me." Rufus replied.

"So how do I get to her?" asked Kadaj.

"Head to Junon, and take the elevator to the top of the Shinra military base. From there ask one of my men to take you to the underwater tunnel. At the end you will see a submarine, you may use that to get to the underwater Shinra lab. Of course the lab is in the icy waters to the north." Rufus answered.

"My brother and I shall get Jenova, as soon as we have her you may have your subordinate back. Although I don't promise he'll be in the best of shape." Kadaj said. With that being said he and Yazoo left.

"Why would you tell him we have Jenova, Sir? You know it's not true." Elena said after the boys ha dleft.

"Because it gives us time to find Reno. He'll probaby be somewhere at the Northern Cave I'm sure. You three will head up there to find him.:" Rufus said.

"And you?" asked Tseng.

"I''ll be making calls to Junon instructing them to take care of the two men comming there way. Hopefully We'll have Reno back before they return to the dock. Plus should Kadaj return I'll be here waiting for him." Rufus replied.

"Be careful" Tseng said.

"I've been trained by the best." Rufus replied smirking as he watched his remaining Turks leave.

* * *

"Come on Red you need to eat something," Loz said in a pleading voice. He'd placed a bowl of food in front of Reno.

Reno glared at the dishes he was starving but he didn't trust the food in the bowls. what if they were poisoned? He also was hesitent to eat from the floor like a dog, which is what Loz wanted he was sure of it. The guy thought he was some sort of pet he was sure of it. Hell he'd even tied a rope to reno's wasit and took him out to do his business as he called it.

Finally Reno eyed Loz and said "You first," which earned a rather odd look from Loz, before the man realized what Reno meant.

Loz picked up a piece of the raw meat and ate it. "See it's good" he stated

Reno nodded and took some of the food for himself. He felt ridiculous eating off the floor from a bow like this, but hey atleast it was food. He didnt know when he'd be able to eat again, as he'd been at the Northern cave for quite some time now, he couldn't be sure just how long though because he was passed out for quite a bit of the time.

"Can I have a cup of water? I can't drink out of a bowl to well in these cuffs." Reno said quietly.

Loz nodded and grabbe dReno a cup. He then poured the water from the bowl into the cup. Reno let a small smile come to his face, this guy really wasn't that bad. Atleast he fed him, had cured him to some extent, and hadn't tortured him. Unless of course you considered listening to the guy go on about how his brothers were mean to him and mistreated him.

Loz reminded Reno of Elena. Reno'd pick on Elena. who would then get all flustered and tell Tseng on him. Tseng would then lecture him. It wa sok though because he knew Tseng relished lecturing him for some strange reason, it was almost as if the man felt he needed to lecture the redhead. Reno loved picking on Elena, treating her like his little sister. Elena enjoyed being picked on he knew because she had told Rude it made her feel like one of the guys.

Reno never took the jokes to far, well except that one time, but hey everyone makes mistakes, except maybe Tseng. That man never made mistakes.

Reno shook his head of these thoughts and began eating his meal again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and tried to swat it away, but his cuffs prevented him from doing so. This was probably the most annoying thing about Loz. He liked to pet Reno on the head. It was quite humiliating to the redhead.

After about 20 minutes of petting Reno Loz left and reno curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep. He was still recovering so he needed some sleep that was induced by a coma.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about not getting this up earlier this week like i planned, but things came up. i think im nearing the end of this fic, only a few chapters left. I'm trying to decide between the happy ending and the sad ending in my head. if you review tell me which you'd like it might help me make up my mind. :)

Anyways please Review/Critique/Flame wichever you fancy :)


	9. Chapter 9

As Cloud pulled away from Healin he called up Tifa.

"Seventh Heaven, Tifa speaking." Tifa answered.

"Tifa i won't be home tonight, something came up." Cloud said.

"Why what'd Rufus want?" Tifa asked.

"I'll tell you when i get home, I need to go right now, I'm driving" Cloud replied and hung up.

Cloud wasn't sure why he continued to check in witrh tifa. but ever since he'd started dating Reno he checked in with her. Perhaps it was because Reno always checked in with him and his fellow turks. He also had begun checking in with Tifa, to keep he rupdated on Cloud. Tseng had become [issed at Renop when he found out Reno'd been using his work phone to do this, so Cloud had taken it upon himself to keep Tifa informed. She seemed happier since he started answering his phone more.

Cloud sighed, who knew Reno would be the one to bring out his mature side. He let his mind wander back to the time when the Turks came to the new 7th Heaven, shortly after Sephiroth's defeat.

*Flashback*

A hush fell over the room all of a sudden and cloud looked up from his spot behind the counter to see why. The reason was obvious as several Turks walked in. Cloud tensed getting ready for a fight. Three of the Turks merely took a seat at a table, while the fourth headed towards Cloud.

"Sup, Cloud?" asked the Turk.

"What do you want Reno?" Cloud asked his eyes narrowing.

"Woah, Woah, no need to get hostile, we're off duty and just looking to get a few drinks." Renoanswered putting his hans up in mock surrender.

"We don't serve you're type" Cloud replied, anger evident in his voice. How dare this Turk come here asing for service after he crushed the last one underneath the plate, after he killed Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"Now Cloud we serve everyone." Tifa said quietly comming up behind him. "What'll it be?"

"A martini, a Scotch on the rocks, a sex on the beach, and for me a glass of water." Reno said making a pained face.

Tifa's eyebrpws rose at that lats part but she kept quiet and went to get the order.

"Water?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"My night to make sure they all get home safely." Reno said shrugging as he took the drinks Tifa set before him.

The Turks remained until closing but came back two nights later. Again Reno ordered water for himself and when asked about it he replied," Lost a bet, let me tell you never make a bet with Rude that you can kick his ass."

This continued on for several weeks. Reno always had an excuse as to why he couldn't drink:

center*got a mission

*flying the chopper in the morning

I'm Rufus's bodygaurd tomorrow./center

the excuses went on and Cloud found it funny, he'd always thought Reno was the drinke rof the group.

Reno made a habit of comming up and chatting with Cloud around midnight when the ar slowed down. Once there was a bar fight and Reno helped Cloud and Tifa break it up. It was strange but Cloud was beginning to like Reno as a friend, maybe more.

One day Reno didn't show up and Rude ordered the drinks.

"Where's Reno?" Cloud asked.

"He'll be along." Rude said slightly amused that Cloud had looked dissapointed when Reno hadn't entered but perked up as soon as he found out the redhead would be along.

Reno never did show up that night but he did show up alone three nights later. "Yo, Cloud, heard ya missed me." He said.

"What happened!" Cloud exclaimed. The redhead was covered from hgead to toe in bruises, one arm was in a cast and he was on crutches. Bandages were wrapped around his head.

"You think i look bad, you should see the other guy." Reno joked.

Cloud's eyes narrowed at that, with Reno being a Turk it could be a joke or it could be the truth.

"I'm joking yeesh Cloud. The other guy is probably sitting in a jail cell right now. Though he did get a bit banged up, I think I'm the worse of us two." Reno replied sitting down at his usual bar seat when he talked to Cloud. "Can I get a Mountain Dew?" The redhead asked.

"What's your excuse this time, Red?" Cloud asked using his nickname for Reno.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't have alcohol with the mediciation I'm on." Reno said looking quite pleased he had a legit excuse for once.

Cloud handed Reno his drink and asked, "Mind telling me what happened?"

Reno sighed, "It's a long story"

"I've got the time, Tifa can handle things" Cloud replied.

"Can we go elsewhere? It's not exactly something I want everyone to hear." Reno said.

Cloud nodded and helped Reno to his room.

....................................................THE MISSION.......................................................................

Reno had been on the treadmill for about 45 minutes when his phone began vibrating. "Reno here" he answered.

"Come to my office immediately." Tseng snapped.

Shutting his phone Reno began the ascent to his superiors office, not bothering to change. The bastard wanted him immediately, then he'd have to deal with it.

"You wanted me?" he asked not bothering to knock.

"I've got a mission for you. A partner would be suspicious so you are to do it alone. Tseng said handing him and file and dismissing him.

Reno shrugged, Tseng had been extremely short with him lately. Once in his office Reno opened the file.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating this in the past 3 months. I've been pulling double shifts at work the entire time. double meaning im at work for roughly 12 hours a day 4 days a week. the fifth day is a regular shift.

On top of that this chapter did not want to be written, i re-wrote 3-4 times and finally came up with this, so i hope it's not too bad. I should be able to start updating this story regularly again, i'm going to try for a weekly update, but i'm not going to promise. I will however promis to have at the very least bi-weekly updates.

I'm still not sur eon wheatehr to make this end happily or not. let me know, because right now i'm leaning towards the sad one.

One last thing, i do not own mountain dew, i wish that i dd but *sigh* i don't.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mission: Work undercover as a bodygaurd for suspected drug dealer Vesper._

_Agent: Reno_

_Objective: Gain all possible information of criminal activities Vesper is involved in._

_Directive: Agent Reno will be posing as a bodygaurd for our suspect, Vesper A contact of ours has already secured the position, pending an interview of sorts. Reno will be watchi ng for any criminal acticity especially of the drug related type..._

Closing the folder Reno sighed. Atleast this mission would be easy, unless ofcourse their "contact" ratted him out.

Shrugging off the thought Reno headed for 'Sonjo's Palace', the place he was told to meet Vesper was about 10 minutes after Reno arrived that Vesper arrived.

"He's the bodygaurd? He looks kind of frail." Vesper said sounding unsure of Reno's abilities.

"Trust me, he could probably take out all of your current bodygaurds at once." said a balding man to Vespers right. Reno assumed he was the contact.

"Oh really?" Vesper asked. "In that case I'd like to see him in action. If he can take out Hugo and Thor he's got the job. If not, well he won't need to worry about a job anymore."

Reno glared at the contact, the guy just wanted to see him killed he was sure of it.

Hugo and Thor stepped out of the shadows and Reno went a shade paler. Hugo was built like Rude, which actually didn't bother him. It was Thor that bothered him. He knew the guy all to well. Thor seemed to recognize him as well because his face brightened. Reno praye dThor didnt blow his cover.

Hugo andThor began attacking Reno who barely had a chance to dodge Thors fist before he got a boot to the gut from Hugo. It was quite a fight with hugp and Thor being so intune with each others fighting styles. They fought much like Reno and Rude did when they were together, if only a little worse.

Finally Reno saw an opening and whipping out his gun he shot Thor neatly in the head. He'd turne djust in time to be sent cradshing head first into a wall. Slowly standing up he saw Hugo checking to see if Thor really was dead. Reno grabbed a knife from his pocket and carged Hugo imbedding the knife deep within the skull.

Vesper began clapping. "Nicely done. I suppose i didn't specify the type of fight this weas to be, and even if I had I don't play by the rules. You're hired, escort me home, I'll tell you how to get there."

Reno got in Vesper's car and drove him back to a luxurious ,mansion just outsid eMidgar.. on the way he learned that Sonjo's Palace was actually owned by Vesper and only his thugs were allowed entrance that night. That certainly explained why no one batted an eyelash over the fight anyways thought Reno.

Over the next two days Reno played bodygaurd and watched several drug deals go down, as well as a multitude of other crimes. On the third day Reno snuck out on the villa of the mansion and calle dup Tseng, informing him of all criminal acts he witnessed.

A day later he was told to meet Vesper at Sonjo's Palace again. Upon entering Reno walked straight up to Vesper. "What? Today's suppose to be my day off."

Vesper smiled and replied, "I know you're a turk, have known all along actually, I just wanted to see what you were capable of but after last night's little phone call I can't have you hanging around any longer," and with that Vesper snapped his fingers. His thugs all jumped to their feet causing Reno to take a defensive stance.

------------------------------End mission------------------------------------------

"And you can guess what happened after that. I may be good but even I can't take on 20 trained bodygaurds." Reno finishe dup his little story.

Cloud nodded, "Now' you've answered that question for me can I ask you something else?"

"You just did, but sure ask another) Reno said smiling.

"Why don't you ever drink? You have all of these ridiculous excuses on why not too.." Cloud said trailing off.

"They're not ridiculous excuses and I don't drink especially if i work the next day because 'er i tend to go a bit overboard. Besides it's more fun to watch other people makes asses of themselves than to make one of yourself and then have to hear about it at work the next day." Reno replied.

Cloud smiled, "So insightful, who'd ever thought you'd be the responsible one."

*end Flashback*

Cloud smiled to himself as he came upon The Northern Cave and entered it. He seemed to know where he was going without thinking so he continued to think to himself.

He had asked Reno out that night and they'd been together ever since. Tifa had found out by the end of the week. She'd gotten suspicious when Cloud couldn't stop smiling and Reno had shown up to the bar on an almost nightly basis. The rest of Avalanche knew within a month though they didn't take it nearly as well.

Barrett had flipped and quit talking to Cloud all together, Cid had threatened to castrate Reno if he hurt Cloud, and Yuffie had merely shrugged. Vincent warned Cloud to be careful and Reeve well Reeve just said it's your life. Red hardly kept in touch so it was doubtful he knew of this development. Nnoe of Avalanche bothered talking much to Cloud anymore except for Tifa.

He'd thoght they'd come around or atleast try to get to know Reno. The real Reno not the Turk Reno. Hell Reno wasn't even his real name, well not the one he was born with. Once you became a Turk you were either given or chose a new name.

Cloud was closing in on where he felt Reno's presence to be. He wasn't sure why but he just knew Reno was in the next room. He prayed the redhead was ok. He didn't know if he would be able to handle any other outcome.

* * *

A/n: ok im sorry i really hate this chapter. It's got a lot less depth to it becaus ei hadn't meant for the mission to last so long, which meant i had to cut othe cloud/reno interaction leading up to the Cloud asking reno out thing, which really was the whole point of the flash back. To show they didn't just jump into a relationship. O well, know Reno visited seventh heaven for about 2-3 months before the mission that led up to cloud asking him out.

Anyways feel free to review/critique/falem this. Personalyl i would hold a match up to it and destroy it but i promised a bi-weekly update at the very least, and i can't update again until next wed at the earliest. Though i do have part of the next chapter done. it's been done for a while now, so hopefully i can finish it up by next wed :)


	11. Chapter 11

The remaining Turks landed at the Northern cave several hours later. Elena and Rude jumped out of the front of the chopper, while Tseng climbed out of the back. He absolutely hated helicopters. They were loud, the wind from the blades always messed up his hair and who could possibly forget about the dust they kicked up! It took forever just tp dust himself off, not to mention how long it took to get the retched stuff out of his hair. Why Reno loved the things was beyond him.

"Alright, let's get this over with as quickly as possible. If you find Reno let us know over the head sets." Tseng said as he handed a headset to each Turk. "Rude and I'll be conducting the search, Elena you'll be staying with the chopper. If Kadaj or anyone comes, get out of here and notify us immediately via head set."

"Got it," Elena said saluting and heading back into the chopper.

"Let's go" Tseng commanded. Rude merely nodded and followed Tseng deeper into the cave.

About 20 minutes into the search the two came upon a small side cavern.

"Let's keep going Reno wouldn't of checked in there and it's doubtful he'd be this close to the front of the cave." Tseng said.

"Oh yes Reno would have checked here. If one of us were missing he'd check just to be sure. I'll check it, you can keep going if ytou want." Rude said rather harshly.

"Oh no! I'm comming too. We're [artners for this mission after all. Don't want anything happening to you." Tseng replied, fighting the panic that was welling up inside of him. He wasn't sure what he was panicking about, although he had a good idea. It was probably his irrational fear of the dark. He hated the dark because he couldn't see in the dark, if he couldn't see, well then he couldn't control everything. He had to be in control at all times. Some might call it a superiority complex, he called it a fear. Besides if he wasn't in control who knew what was going to happen?

Granted even if he was with Rude he'd still be in the dark but Tseng trusted Rude and he just felt mroe at ease with someone around. Actually he trusted all of his Turks, even Reno. This was odd because he was the only one Tseng couldn't control 100%. Then again it was Reno's sometimes unorthodox methods that saved their lives.

Tseng found himself praying to Laviathan that the redhead be found and everything would turn out alright. This was the first time he'd prayed since he'd been run through with Sephiroth's sword, it'd brought him peace then and this time was no different. Tseng wasn't entirely sure on why he was praying for the redhead, he hated him, and yet he loved the redhead like a son at the same time. Smiling inwardly to himself but keeping a stoic face, Tseng followed Rude into the side cavern.

Nothing turned up so the two continued on down the main path. Half an hour later the path split one going left and one going right.

"Let's go left" Tseng said.

"No we split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Rude stated.

Tseng sighed knowing what Rude said was right. "Fine you go left, i'll go right"

Without another word the two split up Tseng going to the right, slightly nervously and Rude heading to the left.

Rude's tunnel ende dup being a dead end, so he doubled back and headed towards Tseng. Grinning to himself Snuck up behind Tseng. He kne wof the mans fear and this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. So grabbing Tseng by the shoulders he proceeded to yell, "BOO!"

Tseng jumped 10 feet in the air he turned around and aimed a punch right at Rude's face. Luckily Rude was ready for this and blocked the punch easily, while laughing loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL RUDE!!!" Tseng shouted trying to catch his breath.

"My path was a dud." he said between laughs.

"So you decided to scare the shit out of me?" Tseng asked exasperated but chuckling slightly. "Between you and Reno, I can't seem to catch a break can I? I honestly don't know which ones worse, with the practical jokes."

Rude smiled, "There's no contest, Reno can beat me hands down. Remember when we were interviewing candidates for the Turks a while back?"

"The set of interviews with Elena in it?" Tseng asked. "Ya that was ingenious of Reno really, knocked out a good 15-20 candidates."

"I felt bad for the Sandra chick, she bolted out crying so badly." Rude said.

"Ya well she wasn't Turk material obviously."

*****FLASHBAK*****

Elena silently follwoed the interviewer to a room with a small table set up. On one side sat three people. One had a sheet of paper in front of him**, **presumably to take notes on. He looked to be of Wutanese descent. The second dark skinned one seemed to be glaring at her, noth that she could fully tell, seings how he had sunglasses on. She was unsure why he needed' those since he was indoors, perhaps it was to add to his intimidation factor? Whatever, the third had vibrant red hair, his arm in a sling, and was slouching. He gave off the vuibe that he didn't want to be there. Her interviewer, a blonde man in a prestine white suit, motioned for her to take a seat across from the glaring man.

Nodding Elena sat down, as soon as her butt hit the chair, a loud fart sounded from her direct vicinity. Blushing lightly she mumbled a, "sorry."

The Wutanese man began writing something down. 'Great I just blew it and i didn't even begin speaking yet' she thought to herself.

"Ahem, My name is Rufus Shinra, this is Tseng, Rude and Reno." the interviewer stated while pointing at the person as he named them off. Elena nodded.

"So we'll ask a series of questions, we ask the same ones to all potential candidates. Depending on your answers we'll determine wheather or not you're ready for the next stage." Rufus stated. "Question one, What is your..." Rufus trailed off as another resounding fart came from Elena's vicinity. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Rufus deadpanned?

"No" Elena mumbled. She noticed Tseng had continued to write, Rude had glanced quickly at Reno and Reno was smirking? What The HEll?!?!

"Ok, so as i was saying, what is your greatest strength?" Rufus asked.

I'm very observ...ant. Hey wait a second!" She yelled as another loud fart sounded...from her are. She quickly flipped her chair over.

Rufus quirked and eye brow, "Are you alrigth miss?" he asked.

Smiling triumphantly Elena pulled a small device off the bottom of her it to Rufus she replied, "Fine thanks, You almost had me, you might have gotten me if it hadn't of gone off so often."

Tseng smiled, "Good you passed the interview portion."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

Tseng replied, "The fart machine was the real test for this interview, we set it to go off every few minutes. It's a great test to see how people act under stress."

"That's awful! That really embarasses people.!" Elena said.

"Yes and we need to see how our candidates react to that, sure we could have asked you these lame boring old questions, sorry Rufus, but we'd only get a 2d version of you. This makes you more 3d, giving us more insight to you, than words could ever do. It says a lot about your character, which by the way, so far your the only one to of passed. The rest just kept apologizing, the one ran out crying. Pansies!" Reno stated.

Elena nodded, "I think I understand, though thats a bit cruel." she said.

Reno shrugged, no one said the road to becomming a Turk would be easy.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Smiling at the memory the two Turks neared the back of the cave. They heard the sounds of a fight taking place. Comming to a bend they cautiously peered around the corner and saw Cloud engaged in a battle with a silver haired man built much like Rude was. Cloud seemed to be having a difficult time with the battle.

Towards the left and back of the cave, the two could see a small form laying on the ground seemingly unconcious. This wa sprobably Reno they guessed, relieved they'd found their comrade yet concerned by the fact he wasn't moving.

"Tseng Rude, it's Kadaj. He and his brother are in the cave and walking briskly towards you guys." Elena said over her headset, the whir of chopper blades could be heard in the background.

"Got it. get out of here, land the chopper someplace safe and we'll call you once we have Reno." Tseng replied.

"Roger that." Elena answered. Sure she was worried about her comrades, but she trusted them to get out in one piece.

* * *

**a/n:**whew finally updated :) about 500 words longer than normal. i'm sorry i missed the last update deadline, i got called into work. *sigh* that seems to happen a I'm thinking only a chapter or two left, however I could be wrong. I am rather excited that i'll be wrapping this up. My other story is a bit um stuck at the moment. (need a new copy of ffvii to finish it off since my niece got her hands on my other one and ruined it)

I was also thinking of doing a sequal, not sure it depends on hwo this one actually ends, if it ends the way im thinking it will, then i might do a sequal.

So yup, please critique/flame/review whatever you feel is needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**note: **ok i am going to say something none of ya'll will like but prolyl alrdy figured out. :( It's painfully obvious im not going to be updating anytime soon. I been super absorbed with work (every job i get loves ot make me work 12 hour days for some reason.) plus college will finally be starting up. (yes i am going finally) Not to mention the worst writers block i've ever had. No my other story doesnt have writers block my FFVII copy was scratched by my nieces and is no longe rplayable. as i wanna get exact wording i havent updated.

so this is to formally announce the last chapter will not be posted for an undefined amount of time. however if you would like to no how it ends simply mail me and i will tell ya. who knows if i will ever actually get the last chapter up but i will try.


	13. Chapter 13

Reno eyed Loz wearily, "What do you mean take off my pants?" he asked.

"like I said take them off, your filthy and need a bath" Loz answered.

"you ain't giving me a bath." Reno said slightly panicing.

"You can give yourself one, i'll just watch toi make sure your clean" Loz replied.

"HELL NO YOU WON'T!" Reno shouted.

"I have to make sure your clean, Yazoo and Kadaj won't let me keep you if they come back and your still dirty." Loz said.

"I don't care I aint bathing in front of you or anyone else." Reno replied.

Loz shrugged, "ok." He then threw a punch at Reno's face.

"Wha!" Reno yelled as the fist connected with his face sending him crashing into the wall.

"Bad PEt! You don't disagree with me ever!" Loz growled. Reno stared up with a glazed look over his eyes for a few seconds before slipping back into unconciousness.

Cloud entered the cavern without looking or caution, due to being so lost in thought. "Wha!" he heard someone shoud and a large thud followed seconds later. Looking to his left where he heard the yell come from, Cloud saw Loz bent over the crumpled form of Reno.

"Reno!" Cloud yelled, causing Loz to look up. 'well there goes the element of surprise' Cloud thought mentally kicking himself

"Who're you?" Loz asked?

"Cloud, what the hell did you do to Reno?" Cloud demanded.

"Nothing, he wouldn't listen a...a...and I...I got angry." Loz stammered a bit worried about Reno, and what this scary Cloud guy might do to him.

"So you nearly killed him!" Cloud yelled glaring at Loz.

Loz looked absolutely petrified by the gleam in Clouds eyes. Just as cloud was rushing forwards two shots rang out. Loz slumped forward a bullet having exploded dead center of his head. Simultaneously Cloud slumped to his knees.

Reno who'd just been regaining conciousness struggled into a sitting position. Rude rushed to his partners side, "just relaxe Reno, Tseng will take care of Cloud." Reno tried to get to his feet but Rude held him down, Reno was in no shape to be of any help at the moment. About a minute later Reno stopped sturggling, due to sheer exhaustion.

Tseng stared down at Cloud. The blonde was gasping for breath, the bullet had lodged itself in his chest, nowheres fatal if they treated it now, which they could. They had the medical supplies on the chopper, but Cloud was losing blood a lot of blood. Loz had gotten lucky with his shot. Making a quick decision Tseng raised his gun and aimed it at Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened in an alarm then to a pleading stare. Steeling his resolve Tseng pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/n: **ok so i updated yay! sadly it's extremely short, i thought it esd longer, but apparently not, only bout half as long as previous chapters. On the plus side the next chapters started and bout halfway through. I'm sorry i havent updated in ummm well forever, but im going to try to finish this up. i got my new game so i can hopefully finish the other story up too. o and i got a new copy of advent children, my muse is back, to some extent.

and my extreme apologies to the reader who asked what was going to happen, the story morphed from the original plan. dunno if ur still around but...ya it's chasnged up some.


End file.
